Maturity
by The-Super-Powered-Demigod
Summary: Raven always dreaded her birthdays but, this one may even surpass the birthday when she fulfilled the prophecy. Bbrae. Slight Robstar. Rated T for language and implied things. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

First multichip story. Changed Ravens backstory a little. Slight Robstar maybe Bbrae.

Disclaimer: I actually am an escapee from the cartoon (yes I can do that shh) so I do not own the titans _

Four members of the famous Teen Titans sat on the couch, in the ops room, watching a movie. This was all good and well if it weren't for what the fifth titan was doing. Raven was sat in her room, books scattered around her, mumbling to herself.

"This is bad. So very bad." Raven said under her breath.

What was so bad was that her seventeenth birthday was approaching. Sure, there was no looming prophecy but, what was coming was so much worse. Seventeen was demon-maturity age. What made this worse was that she could not tell her friends for if they knew they would try to help her, and she might end up hurting them.

Raven threw her hands up in frustration paying no mind to the flying papers covered in dark energy. None of the books she had been searching had an answer to what she could do to prevent the negative effects brought on by her aging.

_I guess I'll have to suffer through this and try not to kill any one_, she thought.

At that moment she turned the page of the nearest book and read the first line. She froze. Then she started swearing loudly.

"Fuck." She said with finality.

This would be the hardest time of her life. It would also be the most violent. Sadly it was going to be the most awkward as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated! Either way here you go. Italics are Ravens demon half bold is her thoughts. Disclaimer I no own dem teen titans k?

"How long is she going to take?" asked an impatient Beast Boy.

"She shouldn't take too long now." reassured Robin.

At that moment the four teenagers in the room heard a muffled bang and what sounded like a curse word. The ops room doors slid open with a slight hiss.

"Happy birthday, Raven!" shouted the teens in the room.

Raven jumped and a light bulb in the hall behind her exploded. She put a hand over her heart and drew a steadying breath.

"Oh, apologies, Raven we did not mean to frighten you!" Starfire worriedly said.

"It's ok, Star." replied Raven.

The boys acted as if the two girls had said nothing and brought out a store bought cake. They then presented it to Raven as if she were royalty. The dark girl raised her eyebrows at them and the cake itself.

"We figured we should just buy you a cake after the monstrosity we made last year, so I hope you like chocolate." Cyborg explained.

Raven simply nodded her head.

_ Buffoons. All of them. _A voice spoke in Ravens mind. She rubbed her temples, and with doing so, received some worried looks. She waved them off and went to get a glass of water.

_Ignoring me, eh? Well, I'll have to do something about that. _The voice spoke.

**Oh great. It begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM A BAD PERSON AND I KNOW IT! I AM SO SORRY! HEREIS CHAPTER TO PREVENT MY DEATH!  
Disclaimer: The-Super-Powered-Demigod does not own the Teen Titans and really does not want to. She can't handle that kind of pressure.

Raven turned to look at her teammates whilst taking a drink of water.

_Hmm, too bad the human already has a mate, and the mechanical one is not very extraordinary. Finding a mate might be harder than I thought._

With those thoughts entering her mind, it took all Raven had not to spit her drink out. The others did not notice, however, because Cyborg had accidently dropped plate on Beast Boy's head. As Raven walked over she managed to regain control of herself.

Just as Robin started to cut the cake the alarm went off, signaling that there was a crime taking place. The Titans all ran over to the computer as an image of the criminals appeared.

"It's the Hive Five." Robin said with a slight growl.

"Then let's go whoop these suckers!" Cyborg exclaimed, to which both Starfire and Beast Boy cheered.

The 5 ran to the garage and got into the T-car. Upon arriving at the scene of the crime the heroes confronted the villains.

Guys this is just part one of a chapter basically I will post more but I need sleep and an education!


	4. AN Hiatus

AN Sorry

I'm finding that I have no inspiration for this story at the moment. So sorry but I will return when anything I try to write doesn't absolutely suck. Thanks for reading I will return.

Demigod out.


End file.
